This continuing cooperative agreement will set aside for breeding a demographically balanced population of 109 physically and behaviorally healthy chimpanzees. This self-sustaining complement of chimpanzees can contribute significantly to providing a stable supply of serologically pathogen free offspring for investigative use that are behaviorally equipped to contribute to continued successful propagation in captivity after reaching adulthood. None of these animals are compromised by previous poor behavioral management or transmissible asymptomatic infectious disease research. To complement the health and behavioral management programs, we will continue to collaborate with Trinity University to maintain a comprehensive genetic management program using DNA probes and other techniques to establish positive paternity, determine population heterozygosity and identify genetic correlates of infertility or disease. We will continue our collaborations with the International Species Inventory System (ISIS) program documenting demographic data for the national program. The proposed plan and facilities have a 16 year track record to substantiate the success of the breeding program and the cost-effective delivery of high-quality husbandry and care. The progressively designed physical facilities insure a balance between an enriched and protected habitat. To complement the facilities, sufficient numbers of dedicated and experienced professional and technical personnel are available to assure a successful program. We offer a professional staff with a combined 47 years of experience in chimpanzee care and management and a technical and animal care cadre with a combined 50 years of experience. The animal care personnel to animal ratio (1:24) provides the ideal balance of quality care and efficiency. Because the facility design complements the social and physical health needs of the chimpanzee in all stages of development, this quality care and enriched environment can be provided cost- effectively. This dedicated colony will continue to provide a core resource to support relevant clinical investigations designed to complement the breeding program by improving chimpanzee health, well-being and productivity. Clinical investigations of positive reinforcement training, behavioral enrichment, reversible contraception, clinical leprosy and obesity will continue. We will also support a companion behavioral research grant for continuing applied studies to improve the care and well-being of captive chimpanzees. This program has been very productive during the last two award periods by supplying objective behavioral data on which to base our behavioral management decisions. New areas of investigation include continued documentation of relevant positive reinforcement training, behavioral interventions to address obesity, computer-assisted enrichment to challenge the chimpanzees' cognitive abilities, examination of predictability of animal care routines and animal control over environmental stimuli with regard to well-being. On-going studies comparing behavioral development and enclosure design will be completed.